Big in the Beehive
by xshadowshadesx
Summary: What happens when Paula discovers another strange invention left lying out? (Contains weight gain) (FIXED)


Paula walked through the halls of the house of the Beehive gang. Entering a big room, she notice something that stuck out.

"Huh?" she questioned; seeing a weird, small object when on a cart. "What's that thing?"

She walked over and observed the cart's contents. She picked up the small, black cylinder and slowly turned it in her hand.

"Black Tiger is always finding weird things. Maybe she'll know what this little thing is."

Seishiro Tsugumi proceeded through Bonyari High's entrance as she continued her morning routine. She let out a slight yawn as she walked in the school building. Just as she rounded a corner, she hear a familiar voice shout out.

"Black Tiger!"

The silver haired girl rushed Tsugumi. She stopped just short of running into her and started to reach for something.

"Paula, what are you-"

"Black Tiger, do you know what this is?" Paula said, producing a small, black cylinder. She handed Tsugumi the object.

"Hmm…" Tsugumi thought. "It looks a little like some pen, but it's almost perfect smooth in one piece. The only thing not smooth is this small hole."

Tsugumi handed Paula back the object. As Paula grabbed the object, she accidentally put some force onto the top; making the flat surface sink a bit. Almost as on cue, Tsugumi let out a little yelp.

"What was that?" she questioned, looking at her hand. "It felt like it just jabbed me. Say, Paula," Tsugumi began to ask.

"Yes?" Paula said, surprised at the comments Tsugumi made.

"Where exactly did you find this weird thing?"

"It was on a cart, out in the open, back at the house."

Tsugumi's memories rushed into her in that instant. She recalled all the strange objects she'd found in those exact situations. "Oh no…not again."

Tsugumi, much to her surprise, found no side effects had come over her. Throughout the day, she'd tried contacting Claude to no avail.

As school ended, she decided to head to her apartment, still worried a little about whatever that device Paula had found could have done to her. No sooner than she'd arrived home, she begun to feel discomfort in her stomach.

Tsugumi grumbled slightly from the feeling and placed her hands on her stomach. Unexpectedly, there seemed something different than usual. Taking off her jacket and unbuttoning her shirt, she saw what it was.

"Wha…what is this?" stammered Tsugumi grabbed her stomach. Her stomach, once trim and flat, had begun to pooch outwards. She continued to examine it when another wave of discomfort washed over her. This feeling continued as she rushed over to a full length mirror and she saw the cause of it.

"…"

Tsugumi tried saying something, but the words caught in her throat as she observed what was happening. All over her body, she was beginning to expand. New flab began to appear. Her stomach continued to surge forward, causing her belt to feel restricting on her before it broke under the pressure of her expansion. Her legs and butt joined in; ripping her pants as they became more like tree trunks and snapping her panties off. Above, her arms joined suit; shredding her sleeves and letting her shirt fall to the ground. Her already big breast burst out of her bra. The almost gelatinous orbs jiggling as they were free from their confinement. Finally Tsugumi's face puffed up; her cheeks becoming rounder and extra chins growing.

Tsugumi finally muttered up the inner strength to let out a yelp as her continued expansion became too much for leg muscles. Expecting a hard fall, Tsugumi was surprised by the protective feeling her now gigantic rear end provided. However the force of the fall still impacted her massive frame, sending waves of ripples and jiggles throughout. Even now the fattening of the girl continued onward.

"No, no, no…" Tsugumi spit out as she continued gaining more and more. "Why does all this weird stuff happen to me?"

As the sun was setting, Tsugumi's apartment's door opened up, revealing a certain silver-haired girl. As she walked into the apartment, Paula shouted out for Tsugumi to appear.

"Hey, Black Tiger, I found out what that pen thing was and what it does!"

As she rounded a corner, Paula bumped into some gelatinous-like substance. Looking at the blob, she noted it took up about half the room. Spotting the top of it, Paula realized exactly what it was.

"Paula, I'm pretty sure I know exactly what it does."

"Black Tiger, just…just how big…"

The former hit woman of the Beehive gang has a deep red across her face as she reluctantly admitted her thoughts.

"Weellllll…I, um, hate to admit it, but maybe one…ton?"

"O-one ton!?" Paula shouted in disbelief.

"I guess I'm lucky we're on the ground floor."

"Um, Black Tiger…" Paula asked, embarrassment growing on her face. "Please forgive me for this."

"For…what?"No sooner than Tsugumi had uttered the question had Paula jumped onto her gigantic gut. Scooping up some fat as if settling a comfort spot, Paula snuggled into the immobile girl.

"Man, Black Tiger, I can't believe how soft you are."

Tsugumi blushed with embarrassment at Paula's comment. As much as she wanted to yell to her junior to get off her, there was one feeling she couldn't shake.

I have to admit, this does feeling kinda good.


End file.
